Subtitling for Audio-Visual (AV) material has been used beginning with the first celluloid cinema movies and further until the recent digital media appeared. Subtitles are textual versions of the dialog or commentary in films, television programs, video games, video streams and the like, usually displayed at the bottom or top of a display scene. The subtitles can either be a form of written translation of a dialog in a foreign language, or a written rendering of the dialog in the same language, with or without added information to help viewers who are deaf and hard-of-hearing to follow the dialog, or people who cannot understand the spoken dialogue or who have accent recognition problems.